


Cupcake ♡

by midford



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midford/pseuds/midford
Summary: Edward takes his little sister for an outing but she decides to run off on her own.





	Cupcake ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood for some more cute stuff uwu.. ˃̵ᴗ˂̵

Elizabeth giggled as she ran off on her own, her low heeled shoes creating light clicks against the pavements, seeming to want to play a game of chase, although her big brother was obviously not exactly happy about it. “Lizzie!” He called out, running after her, not understanding why she wanted to play such a tiring and dangerous game, scared that she will trip with those heels, or accidentally run into somebody. The possibilities were endless, each ‘what if’ situation causing him to growl. “Come back here! Now! Lizzie, I am being serious, please stop!” Edward yelled, feeling quite embarrassed as he felt the eyes of the bystanders watching him. “Catch me~!” The small girl responded, turning the corner and continuing to run away from her poor brother, who frowned and tried his best to caught up to her, only to have her run off even faster once he got close by. ‘How is she so fast?’ He thought to himself, wishing that she would realize his concerns and stop.

After a few more minutes of chasing her, he finally managed to caught up, due to her starting to grow tired, slowing down a bit. Edward took the chance to gently grab at her waist and lift her up in his arms. “Goodness.” He sighed out of relief, although his voice was laced with a slight stern undertone. Lizzie made a little squeak once being lifted up in the air, although she was too tired to attempt to escape and run off again. “That was fun, let’s do it again~!” She happily purred, the pale pink ribbons in her hair falling in front of her face. “No. That is enough. You could have gotten hurt.” The older brother simply responded while tightly holding onto her close to his chest, not wanting to risk losing her again, tucking her ribbons back in place. He sighed as he looked around the area, deciding that it was time to go back home. “You are no fun..” Lizzie huffed out while playing with the soft ruffles on her dress sleeve. Edward frowned, staying silent as he walked. “Are we going home already?” She pouted in a soft spoken tone, making another little huff once he nodded in response. 

Once the two had finally returned home, Edward carefully let the small girl back down onto ground level. “Do you know what you did?” He asked with a raised brow, attempting to discipline her, only to have Lizzie immediately run off through the long hallways and into her bedroom, seeming to not want to admit her faults, knowing that she was going to be scolded. “Elizabeth!” He yelled, frustration clear in his voice as he followed after her, shaking his head in disbelief. “Elizabeth..” The older brother repeated in a softer tone, not wanting to make her upset with him, despite her not listening to him in the first place. He gently turned the silver knob and entering her bedroom, closing the door behind him as he scanned around the room, trying to locate her. He tried his best to stifle a chuckle once noticing her petite frame hiding behind a large teddy bear. “Lizzie come out..” He murmured while sitting at the edge of her bed.

“N-no! You are going to tell m-mother on me and get me in t-trouble!” The small girl huffed out in response, continuing to stay in her current position. She crossed her arms over her chest in a childish mannerism as a light pink blush rose against her pale complexion, appearing to be embarrassed at the thought of being scolded. “I am not going to tell mother about this. As long as you promise me that you will not run off by yourself like that again.” Edward sighed, the little sister making a small squeak as she slowly came out from her hiding spot, climbing onto her bed with her signature pout. “You really are no fun at all, big brother..” She continued to pout, pulling the soft blanket over herself. “It is for your own safety though! And I am fun!” He responded in a protective mannerism, gently running his fingers through her fluffy locks. “If you promise to not run off again when we are out then I will not scold you.” Edward reassured with a small smile, leaning in closer to hug her, the small blonde nodding slowly as she glanced up at him. “I will p-promise if you play a game with me afterwards..” She squeaked out.

“Okay, deal. I will play with you for the rest of the day as long as you promise to not do that again. Unless if you want a scolding!” He teased with a small laugh, deciding that he will just have to wait until night to attend to his studies and other chores, standing up from the mattress while gently urging her out from under the fluffy covers. “I-i promise not to run away from you..!” Lizzie adorably announced while nodding her head in agreement, seeming to be happy that she was no longer in trouble. “Good girl!” He praised, pulling her close to his chest for a few more seconds again. “Now.. what do you wish to play? No chasing games though, I think we have had enough of those today.” 

Elizabeth hopped away from his lap and onto the floor, standing up on her very tippy toes as she tugged at his arm, wanting to take him someplace else. “Let’s have a tea party together.. with lots of cute cakes and snacks..” She sweetly suggested, not waiting for an answer, immediately dragging him through the halls and off to the dining area. Edward nodded silently with a smile, allowing her to pull at his sleeve and drag him along the way. A pout returned to her lips as she began to decorate the table with the extra pale ribbons that she kept in her dress pocket, skillfully tying the silken material around the delicate flower arrangement in order to make it appear much more cuter and to her liking. “Do you need any help?” Edward chuckled while watching his dear little sister fixing everything up and preparing the table on her own, deciding to step in and help her tie some of the ribbons along the flower stems. “Anything else you need me to do?” He asked once finishing up, his face reddening a bit as he noticed how awkward his messily tied ribbons were compared to his little sister’s more cuter appearing ones. 

“The sweets please?” She requested while turning to the kitchen, wanting to pick out some plates that would match with the ribbons. “Hmm hopefully mother would not mind too much if some of the treats have gone missing..” He murmured to himself once realizing that it was still early afternoon, not wishing to be told off for having a sweet before their night meal, following after her. He did not wish to upset his sister either, knowing how much she adored playing tea party.

“The strawberry jelly filled pastries are super cute and sweet tasting, those are one of my favourites..!” The little blonde giggled, pushing the wooden chair to the china display, deciding that she wanted the light pink plates that were kept up in the highest shelf. With a small huff, she climbed onto the soft cushion surface of the chair, extending her arm out to reach for the plate, her white lace trimmed dress sleeve falling back a bit while her stocking covered legs shaking a bit due to slight fear. “You like anything that is cute and sweet tasti-“ Edward began to tease, only to be filled with concern and protectiveness once seeing her stand on top of the chair. He immediately rushed over to her side, grabbing her by the waist before setting her back down. “Please stop doing things that will get you hurt or in trouble.” He frowned while kneeling down in order to speak to her at eye level. “How about.. you stay at a safe distance while I get the rest of the supplies?”

The small girl pouted as she watched him easily gather the plates, wanting to be helpful and do the rest of the tea party preparations with him. Although she appeared to be a bit relieved, considering that he was much faster when it came to collecting the various needed objects. “Should I get only strawberry? Or do you want lemon flavoured ones as well? Maybe even cherry? Blackberry sounds quite interesting as well.” Edward hummed while peeking at the desserts, only to shake his head and take a few steps back once remembering something, biting down on his lip. “Any sweet with strawberry for me and anything else that you want, I do not mind what I have as long as it is strawberry flavoured..!” She mewled out in response, tilting her head a bit once noticing his sudden movements, wondering if he was okay, gently grabbing at his hand. “How about we wait a little bit until we get desserts okay?” He suggested after a few seconds of thinking before leading her back to the dining room. 

“Why?” Lizzie whined out of slight frustration, watching him set the plates and tea cups down against the soft table cloth. “I wanted you to have this first, it was supposed to be a surprise but I may have forgotten about it for a little while.” Edward blushed while pulling out a small bag from his coat pocket, giving it to her, pressing his palm against his face in attempt to hide his embarrassment from her. “Thank you but what is it?” She asked out of pure confusion while slowly opening the paper bag and reaching inside, a soft smile appearing on her lips once seeing a little strawberry cupcake, the frosting smudged a bit. She immediately took a small bite at it with a purr of satisfaction, happily nibbling at the sweet. “If a certain little one did not run off when I was busy looking at the bakery display, you would have gotten it earlier!” He teased, quite amused by her reaction.

“Thank you..!” The small blonde softly spoke in her usual cheery tone, in which caused Edward to erupt in further happiness, beyond glad that she was enjoying the treat despite it being somewhat ruined and messy looking due to the situation from before. “Are we still going to have the cutest tea party ever?” Lizzie asked while setting the cupcake down on the glass plate in order to properly hug him, making a happy purr once she felt him hug her back in return, hoping that he is still up for playing with her. “Of course we are.. along with other things as well!” Edward smiled while allowing her to nuzzle up close against his chest, reaching over to the plate and playfully swiping his finger along the cupcake icing before dragging it along her cheek, almost as if he was trying to draw on whiskers on her. “E-edward no!” She squealed out, immediately using a napkin to clean it off, hopping a few steps back in order to keep a safe distance from him, knowing how much of a tease he could be at times.

“Too bad!” He chuckled, coming in closer and swiping another line of icing against her face again. The small blonde pouted, immediately clinging onto the front of his coat and rubbing her face on it, cleaning herself from the sweet frosting again. “L-lizzie!” He frowned, although he allowed her to continue using his clothing as a washcloth, not seeming to care too much as to what she did, as long as she was happy.


End file.
